Spirit Detectives in Strawberry Land!
by Everqueen
Summary: A delve into madness. This is a Yu Yu HakushoStrawberry Shortcake crossover. Complete!
1. Sugar Induced Dreams!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Strawberry Shortcake.

Kurama could have wept in relief when he heard that familiar voice call out "Dragon of the Darkness Flame". He sprang wearily out of the way, as did Yusuke and Kuwabara as the familiar black of the dragon sprang forth from the diminutive figure that had just arrived. Within moments the demon was brought to his knees, not completely destroyed by the dragon, and Yusuke quickly finished the demon off with a well placed Spirit Gun blast.

The team turned from the rapidly vanishing demon to their late arriving teammate. Hiei was kneeling on the ground, looking as if he were to pass out at any moment. 

"Hey Shorty, took you long enough. Although I was just about to beat that demon all by myself with my spirit sword."

Hiei looked up with a pointed glare at Kuwabara, ignoring Kurama and Yusuke. "I must be losing my touch, that dragon was aimed at you. I missed." With that he fell face first into the dirt, out like a light. Yusuke began to laugh and taunt his friend as Kuwabara rained insults on the unconscience fire demon. Kurama simply chuckled and knelt at his friend's side and redid the wards on Hiei's black dragon. The first splatterings of rain was starting to fall in the darkened park as Kurama sat back.

Kuwabara, still grumbling under his breathe leaned down and picked up the fire demon, tossing him over his shoulder. "Who is taking him home tonight? We can't leave him out here in the rain, although it would serve him right, punk!" Yusuke raised his hands "Don't look at me, I don't want him."

Kurama sighed, thinking that they were making Hiei sound like a puppy and spoke up "We'll take him to my house, he can sleep on the spare futon in my room." The group nodded and quickly made their way to Kurama's house. The redhead was very glad his family was gone for the night and after Kuwabara deposited Hiei on Kurama's spare futon, the group split for the night.

An hour later, Kurama climbed wearily into bed, after giving his friend a quick check to make sure he was alright. Green eyes closed wearily and the redhead snuggled into bed, hoping to have a dreamless, restful night. At the same time, Yusuke and Kuwabara were also falling asleep, all worn out from the fight. As they drifted off, Hiei's jagan opened and unseen tendrils of green energy spread out and latched themselves onto Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama blinked as he found himself in a lush, well lit forest. He paused and turned around in awe and confusion at his surroundings. "Oi, Kurama, what are you doing in my dream?"

The fox turned to the sound of Yusuke's voice as Kuwabara's voice boomed into the clearing. "Your dream, Urameshi. This is my dream. And even in my dream, I can still kick your ass." Kurama turned from his now brawling teammates with a sigh and looked around again. "I wonder where we are."

Hiei's head raised from the map he was looking at and his eyes narrowed. The cute, redheaded girl beside him glanced up and blinked at him. "Hiei?"

He shook his head and glanced at her "Stay here, there are intruders in the forest." A round of soft gasps were heard from the many children in the room and Hiei disappeared out of the door. A soft southern accented voice rang out quietly. "Oh, I do so hope the intruders are berry nice people." The other children nodded and the first child moved towards the door, staring out into the forest that sat at the edge of their small town. "Even if they aren't, Hiei will keep them berry much away from us." 

Hiei darted into the forest and then into the trees. He frowned slightly as he came upon the clearing and he growled slightly. 'What are they doing here?'

All three in the clearing turned toward him and he noticed with satisfaction as the baka and detective powered up. However, he was even more satisfied to see Kurama smirking in his direction, totally at ease. He tensed ever so slightly and lept, instantly on the ground.

"Shit, Hiei, don't scare us like that."

"Hn" Red eyes turned to Yusuke and Hiei growled again. "Don't cuss here, Detective."

The three newcomers fell silent at Hiei's words, wondering as one 'since when does Hiei care about our cussing?'

"What are you doing here?"

"Not quite sure, I fell asleep and woke up to find Kurama and this bozo here." 

"Hey, Urameshi, you're the bozo."

Kurama just chuckled and then sighed as the two detectives once again began to brawl. Green eyes swung to red when he felt Hiei's gaze on him and nodded. "I also just fell asleep and woke up here. I do have a feeling that we might all be sharing the same dream." He glanced around "But the question is, whose dream is it?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he glared at the fox's tone, seeing the laughter in those green eyes. "It's because of the sugar."

The two stopped fighting and one of Kurama's eyebrows raised. "Sugar?"

"Hn." Kurama could tell that Hiei was embarrassed, even if Kuwabara and Yusuke could not. "Where are we Hiei?"

The fire demon seemed to almost sigh, small shoulders dropping and he muttered something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, can you say it again?"

Hiei growled at the laughter in Kurama's voice and he knew the fox had heard him, but not the detectives, who still looked confused. "We're in a forest surrounding Strawberry Land." 


	2. We're WHERE?

I don't own YYH or Strawberry Shortcake. On that note, let's continue this trek into madness, shall we?

Hiei growled at the laughter in Kurama's voice and he knew the fox had heard him, but not the detectives, who still looked confused. "We're in a forest surrounding Strawberry Land."

Five minutes later Hiei had both Kuwabara and Yusuke knocked out and Kurama was rubbing his head, wondering how it was possible to get a headache in a dream. "Hn, that will teach them to not stop laughing when I tell them too."

Kurama nodded, keeping his laughter and amusement under control. "I agree, four and a half minutes of laughing at you seemed quite excessive. I'm very impressed with your control Hiei, I would have thought you would have laid them out much sooner then that."

"Hn"

The fox smiled and stretched. "It really is beautiful here. What do you do here, Hiei?"

Once again the fox sensed that the fire demon was uncomfortable and the smaller demon shifted. "Just hang out with the local ningen children."

One red eyebrow rose. "Local ningen children?" 

"Hai. I was helping them devise a plan to get rid of a man that has been pestering them when you showed up."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You would willingly associate with ningen children and not only that, help them?"

Hiei gave a nod and looked away again. "Why, Hiei?"

The fire demon sighed and shuffled his feet, gaining an incredulous look from Kurama. "Fine, I'll tell you. Their innocence amuses me. They take me into their homes, feed me sweets (groan from Kurama) and accept me, even though they know I'm a demon and I tried to kill them the first time I met them. Their ring leader, a girl known as Strawberry Shortcake has to be the most thickheaded child I've ever met. She believes there is good in everyone, including me and accepted me after all I tried to do to them."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What did you try to do to them?" Hiei turned and caught the gold in Kurama's eyes. "Not that, you sick Youko. You know me better then that. I tried to fry them, kill them. But not that."

He sighed. "Come on, we should go back. Maybe you can help us device a plan to get rid of their enemy without killing him, cause I'm at a loss." He kicked at Kuwabara and Yusuke, the two detectives waking under the assault. "Owww, don't kick me shrimp."

"Hn, baka."

With that Hiei turned on his heel and marched out of the clearing, Kurama gave his friends one quick glance and hurried after the short demon. Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly scrambled to their feet and ran after the two. "Hey wait for us."

The walk through the forest was short and they were almost to the edge when Kuwabara let out a girlish shriek, causing the others to turn and chuckle at him (except Yusuke, who was giving a fully bellied laugh). "What is the problem now, moron." Hiei's voice was cold and Kurama knew it was because the fire demon was slightly embarrassed by this situation.

Kuwabara was pointing at the ground in shock. There was a strange foot print in the path and he yelped "What is that?"

Hiei glanced at the print and sighed. "Figboot's print, can we go?" 

Yusuke ran up to him. "Who is Figboot." 

"Baby needs a name's pet."

Kurama blinked. "Whose pet?"

"Baby needs a name." The three stared at him in shocked silence and then bolted after him, thinking that Hiei was much more frightening in this situation then he usually was. The team exitted the forest and the three froze, completely in awe of the large berry shaped houses that consisted of the village Hiei was striding towards.

They quickly overcame their shock and hurried after Hiei, walking down the empty streets of the village as if he belonged there. Kuwabara was staring in awe around him, as was Yusuke. Kurama was equally shocked by the strange village, but was paying more attention to Hiei.

Hiei strode up to a house shaped like a strawberry and opened the door. "I'm back."

Kurama and Yusuke followed him in, both ducking slightly so as to not hit themselves in the head on the top of the door frame. Hiei turned and smirked as Kuwabara runs full smack into the low door jamb. "Itai" Hiei growled at his teammate. "I said no cussing."

"Oh Hiei, it's ok if it was an accident. That must have hurt berry much." All three newcomers turned and saw a small girl standing there. She wore a red dress covered by a white apron with green diamond shaped squares of fabric running along the bottom of the apron hem. She had green and white striped tights and a pair of brown leather shoes buckled at her feet. On her head was a poofy pink hat with strawberries on it. Hiei turned as well to the small girl. "Don't worry about that oaf, Strawberry. He should have been paying attention and I warned him about his language."

A yellow haired girl, wearing a cream colored hat over yellow bouncy curls and a yellow dress with while polkadots skipped into the room. She also wore green and white stripped tights, but had on yellow shoes. "Oh, Hiei, do you know these people?" She glanced curiously at them and her eyes fell on Kurama. "Oh, he's berry pretty, just like me." With that the girl fluffed her curls and bounded over towards Strawberry. More children came out of hiding and the tentei (minus Hiei) seemed to pull back into a defensive formation, as if to protect themselves from the multicolored, bright children that hyperactively welcomed Hiei's friends. 


	3. Defeat of the EVIL Villains!

I don't own YYH or Strawberry Shortcake. Although I do own toys by strawberry shortcake (heck, i'm a collector.) And I own a few YYH action figures too. Kurama guards the girls, should make that Hiei, eh?

The plan was set, finally something that the children agreed would drive the Purple Pie Man (of Porcupine Peek) away for good, but he wouldn't be killed. Strawberry Shortcake stood on the edge of the clearing where the other berry kids bustled with the Reiki Tentei to set up trap. She cast an eye at the monster, which was more realistic then anything they had ever done before and then cast a glance at the tall red head beside her, also over seeing construction of the monster. "Excuse me, Kurama?"

The redheaded fox glanced down at the auburn haired girl. "Yes?" "Are you berry sure this will work?" Kurama kept a grimace inside at her words and nodded calmly. "Yes, very sure. If you are able to scare this Purple Pie Man away with just spare branches and the sun angled correctly, then this should have no problem doing the same, only on a more permanent basis."

The small girl nodded and looked back towards the creature as Kurama's mind wandered from the plan to why Hiei would chose to come here for his dream world. The fire demon hated ningen children and happy people and that is all this place was made of. The whole "berry" speech was really starting to get on Kurama's nerves, along with the overly prim girls that clung to him. Especially the two called Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Tart. The fox demon sighed mentally and wondered, not for the first time, where are the parents?

He cast a quick glance to his left as Hiei appeared beside him. "Hn. The construction is done. Are you sure you can move that thing, fox?"

Green eyes flickered towards the small demon again and narrowed slightly. "I am very sure I can move it, Hiei. We should be more worried about whether Yusuke will be able to control the blast of his spirit gun to not injure this Purple Pie Man." Hiei growled softly and then darted off, his voice echoing in the clearing, everyone hearing him clearly. "I will go get him, prepare yourself."

As Yusuke climbed up into the contraption and concealed himself, Kuwabara ushered the children farther away from the clearing and into the trees, where they could watch. Kurama sighed and used his youkai to manipulate the grass just so to move the wheels of the "monster." It was rolled backwards into the dense folliage and the children in the tree's all "oooo'd" as it was hid.

Meanwhile:

Hiei darted quickly up the scrap heap that was Porcupine Peak and darted towards the Purple Pie Man's front door, knocking softly. A soft nervous voice echo'd from inside. "Who is it?"

"Hn, it's me. Come on, I have set the trap for Strawberry Village. Time to get a move on." The door opened and not only revealing the Purple Pie Man but his female partner in crime, Sour Grapes, as well. The woman, who had a snake around her neck, glanced down at the small demon and spoke in a loud shrill voice. "OH PURPY! YOU ARE HELPING A KID?" 

As 'Purpy' started to sputter, Hiei drew his katana with demonic speed and held the blade's edge to the woman's throat, causing her eyes to widen in terror. "I am not a kid. Do not think I am a pushover just because of my height." When she gave a small, frightened nod, Hiei withdrew his katana and resheathed it. He turned calmly towards the shaking, taller man and scowled. "I don't know why I'm helping you." He turned and stalked down the path, towards the forest surrounding Strawberry Village. The Purple Pie Man ran after Hiei, Sour Grapes close on his tail. "You are helping because you know that I, The Purple Pie Man of Porcupine Peak, ratatata ta ta tata, (doing a stupid little jig as he says this) deserve more respect from those cursed children. Now, what have you set up for them?"

Hiei meerly grinned evilly over his shoulder, causing both adults to stop short in midstep. "You will have to see." With that Hiei plunged into the dense folliage of the forest and with an uneasy glance at each other, Sour Grapes and the Purple Pie Man followed the short demon. 

Hiei paced his speed, making sure to keep in sight of the two villains of Strawberry Land and led them towards where the children and his team waited. He silently hoped that Yusuke could pull this off. Personally he could care less if the two behind him were incinerated by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. He personally wanted to let loose his black dragon on them, but Strawberry had wished that they not be killed or harmed, just scared away forever. High in the sky, the sun watched all this with interest, wondering what those Strawberry kids had in mind for the dastardly villains, with the help of their new friends.

Within feet from the clearing, Hiei lept through the under brush and then used his speed to land in a tree, hidden, beside Kurama. He smirked and opened a mental image to Kurama. 'They are almost here. wait for it.' The fox nodded and Hiei saw red eyebrows rise when the 'villains' came into view. 'Those are them?' Hiei heard the laughter in Kurama's voice and smirked, while nodding. 'Pretty Pathetic, ne?' The redhead turned eyes to Hiei for one second as the two stopped in the clearing below. 'That would be an understatement.' Hiei gave a nod and spoke into Kurama's head 'NOW'

The Purple Pie Man saw it first and Kurama could have sworn that the oddly dressed scarecrow of a man had pissed himself. The woman beside him showed more courage and instead of trying to run, she grabbed hold of the fleeing man and held her ground. Hiei smirked and sent a mental command to Yusuke as Kurama moved the monster closer. 'NOW'

Suddenly a flash of blue light, which Hiei noticed was a very, VERY weak version of Yusuke's spirit gun, flashed out of the monsters mouth and into the ground at their feet. This 'power of the monster' disintigrated the last of Sour Grapes bravery and the two villains hightailed it out of the clearing, heading towards safety. Hiei whipped off his head ward and opened his jagan, a satisfied smirk upon his face as he watched Sour Grapes and the Purple Pie Man bypass Porcupine Peak and keep running into the distance. Extending his powers, he heard the Purple Pie Man speak "Forget this, we will leave the children alone. Let the monster take care of them. I'm out of here." Quicker then Hiei would have thought possible, the two were gone. 


	4. Celebration!

I don't own YYH or SSC.

The party in Strawberry Land lasted well into the night. Various goodies were served and shared by the Berry kids and the detectives. Kuwabara and Yusuke were seen to be loudly proclaiming (quite often) that they were amazed that such young children were able to make such wonderful desserts. Kurama and Hiei sat in the back, watching the children dance and sing in their finest clothes, celebrating that the Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes were gone. 

Kurama and Hiei glanced towards Strawberry Shortcake as she approached. "I don't know how to thank you. Not only did you frighten that evil Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes away, you did it without them being injured. You are always welcome here, Mr. Kurama, as well as your two friends." The girl gestured towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

Kurama gave the girl a small smile. "Thank you Strawberry, but what about Hiei?"

The girl's smile grew wider and Hiei turned away with a "hn". "Oh, Mr. Hiei is always welcome here, he knows that. He does have a permanent house after all."

Kurama turned to gape at Hiei as the fire demon, for the first time ever in Kurama's presence, blushed. Before he could comment on it, the scene faded away and Kurama sat bolt upright in bed, gasping and turned to stare at the also now awake fire demon on his spare futon. "Hiei!"

The small demon turned and snarled at Kurama before rolling over, still tired from his black dragon wave. "Don't even go there, Kurama."

Kurama smiled slightly and laid back down, a smile coming to his lips. Oh, he wouldn't go there, not tonight. But Hiei had to know, no matter how many times they were threatened with their lives, Yusuke and Kuwabara would never let the small demon ever forget that when he eats sugar and then goes to sleep, that Hiei will always be welcomed in a place called Strawberry Land!

THE END!

(A/N OK, I must admit I don't know why I wrote this. I have had the idea in my head for months that I want Hiei to visit strawberry land, but I really couldn't see him getting along with Strawberry Shortcake and the rest. They are just way to happy. However, I got the idea that if he travelled to Strawberry Land in dreams after going on a sugar high, he might be a bit nicer to them. I love Strawberry Shortcake (i seriously am a collector and am even flying to Cleveland next week to go to the Strawberry Shortcake Convention) and I didn't want to kill any of them off. I do like how Hiei double crossed the Purple Pie Man and Sour Grapes. Now, these SSC characters are NOT the new ones, I repeat, not the new ones. These are the characters from the 80's dolls and shows and books. I don't really like the new stuff all that much, but love the old. I hope you all don't mind my little jaunt into madness. Glad to take you all along with me on it too. Everqueen!) 


End file.
